


Turning Heads

by ahhelga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Blind Date, M/M, blind dates gone wrong, self conscious tsukki, yamayachiken is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhelga/pseuds/ahhelga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima never believed in blind dates -- until he did, and then he didn't.</p>
<p>AKA the “you’re supposed to be on a blind date with someone but you sat down at the wrong table and i haven’t been able to get a word in edgewise to tell you that and it’s been thirty minutes” au (prompt by topftopf)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Heads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smokey310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokey310/gifts).



> This is a treat to [topftopf](http://topftopf.tumblr.com/) for the Haikyuu Rare Pair Exchange. I was super excited to crank this one out. tbh I didn't even realize who I was writing this treat to - the prompt was just SO good! But I gotta say, thank you for all the OT4 fic; I hope this is a decent gift!
> 
> This unedited as hell - so any critique is welcomed!

To be honest, Tsukishima really didn't want to be a part of this date. It'd been so long since he'd done anything like it that he felt rusty and uncomfortable in his own skin. But Tadashi had insisted, and there was no getting out of it.

Ever since his best friend had gotten into a relationship, the pressure on Tsukishima to be romantically involved was at its all time high. It wasn't _his_ fault that he was comfortably single, or that Tadashi just so happened to be in the most perfect-slash-ridiculous relationship ever. Thinking about it, Tsuskishima made a face at the thought of the three most awkward people he knew so comfortable with each other. He was happy for his best friend and his partners, but - man.

  
The thought of Kenma and Yachi reminded Tsukishima of where he was and why he was there. _Kenma's_ best friend was apparently in a similar situation as he was: single for inordinate amount of time, work-obsessed, and fed up with the trio's heart-eyed romance. And for some reason, because of these similarities, he was supposed to date the guy. And meet him on a _blind date_ , at that.

  
He couldn't understand why Kenma couldn't introduce him to the guy directly, so that everyone involved could see how dating each other was A Bad Idea. Now, the two had to go on some crazy blind date where their compatibility relied on actually _finding each other._ All he was told about the guy was that he had wild hair - and that that should be enough to recognize him. 

  
Ridiculous.

  
However, Tsukishima was determined to show everyone just how bad of an idea this was by facing head on and marching right into the izakaya (admittedly, not the most glamorous place for a date, but one that suited him just fine). 

  
It was small inside, and, having just come from work, he noticed there were few people seated already. There was a couple seated at a small table and a lone man at the bar with two beers. The man had upright silver dyed hair, split in the middle like a goddamned horned owl. It was obviously  _him_. Tsukishima felt a slight annoyance that his blind date already ordered for him, but also hesitantly admitted that his date had gotten his favorite brand of beer.

  
As he approached, he noticed the man leaned over his phone, no doubt messaging Kenma that he was here early. Tsukishima did like his timeliness.

  
"I assume you came right after work?" Tsukishima said abruptly, which seemed to startle the man.

  
Shaken, the horned haired man turned around to face his speaker. Upon seeing the blonde, his expression morphed into a mix of shock and awe - and a hint of confusion, but Tsukishima chocked it up to the fact that his blind date probably didn't assume he'd be here so early as well.

  
"I--did," the man said drawing out his words, staring at his blonde companion as he went to sit down next to him.

  
His glasses almost slipped as he nodded. He pushed them back up. "So did I, but don't think it was out of eagerness. I simply value punctuality," he said bluntly.

  
"Of course," his date agreed. He seemed to stare at Tsukishima in continued awe. "I'm just..."

  
"Not sure what to make of this blind date?" Tsukishima finished for him.

  
At this, his companion's eyes widened. Evidently, he assumed correctly. Tsukishima took this opportunity to take in the other man. It was true his hair was wild, but it seemed as if the put it together like this purposefully. The silver contrasted attractively with his golden eyes, which were round now, emphasizing the owl look. His body was leaned towards Tsukishima, which brought the attention to broad shoulders and down to his bulky arms. Tsukishima tried not to stare, but his eyes were instead drawn to the muscular thighs, wrapped in compression shorts.

  
What was his job that he had to wear _those_ to work?

  
Tsukishima found it best to hide his blush by taking a drink out of the glass of beer in front of him, and instead changing the subject.

  
He didn't look at the other man as he said into his beer, "I was never told your name, you know."

  
"Err--it's Bokuto, but that's not--"

  
"Bokuto. I doubt they told you mine. I'm Tsukishima Kei."

  
"Right. Nice to meet you, Tsukishima. But you--"

  
"Look - I'm going to be honest," he interrupted the owl-haired man. "I'm sure that Kenma has our best interests in heart, but from what I heard about of you, and--and knowing me, I have a feeling it won't work out. So I'm telling you right now I'm good with dinner, but don't expect anything special. I don't--" He faltered. "It'll be good to leave here as friends instead." He paused again, suddenly self-conscious about what he had been saying. "Plus I don't think I can get over the hair. It's a little stupid."

 

Bokuto seemed to have a hard time catching up as he stared bug-eyed at his companion. Instantly, Bokuto's eyes flashed; gold met gold. There was a strange intensity that unnerved Tsukishima, so he looked away, unable to determine what his date was thinking. There seemed to be a sudden understanding in Bokuto because he finally settled on the last thing that Tsukishima had said. " _Hey!_ My hair is a masterpiece."

  
Tsukishima's chuckle came out mean, but he didn't change course. "Well, you _would_ be attractive if you didn't present yourself so ridiculously."

  
Bokuto gaped dramatically, his expression shining with overdone emotion. Then, he gave a pout that Tsukishima didn't want to admit looked good on him. "You--you would say that to a blind date? Such a backhanded compliment!"

  
"I didn't mean to leave _any_ compliment in there," the blonde responded haughtily, happy that it was going the way he intended.

  
However, instead of more pouting and negativity, there was a knowing look in Bokuto's face. It felt like the blonde was being stripped in front of him; there was such a critical gaze over his whole being. His demeanor shifted to something dangerous, exciting. Tsukishima felt his stomach churning at all of Bokuto's mood swings.

  
Finally, Bokuto said, "I beg to differ, Tsukki--"

  
"'Tsukki'?!"

  
"--but you  _did_ compliment me!"

  
Tsukishima scowled now, unsure of where this was going now. He instead drained the beer and let Bokuto keep talking.

  
" _You_ just admitted that I 'would be attractive' and that's pretty much the same as admitting that I _am_ attractive, which I'm not gonna complain about because - well - who could resist all this?"

  
Bokuto made a sweeping gesture over his body and gave a smug, giant grin. Tsukishima stared at him for a second, and, before he could hold it in, then burst into laughter. Again, Bokuto gave him an insulted look, but it seemed in good humor because _he_ started laughing alongside the blonde.

  
It was hard to contain their laughing in the small izakaya, but for once Tsukishima hardly cared what others around him thought. He let loose a louder laugh. It seemed to please Bokuto because he stopped laughing in order to smile warmly at Tsukishima.

  
Tsukishima was suddenly struck. Bokuto's smile was blinding. Contagious.

  
He felt a smile, a real and genuine smile, tug at the corner of his lips.

  
It seemed to get the ball rolling. The two of them broke into a long conversation about work (Bokuto was a dedicated professional volleyball player, something that both excited and unnerved Tsukishima), which slowly led to a conversation about high school and college days, which led to a conversation about the difference between growing up in Tokyo and the countryside. Bokuto launched into story after story about the events that went on in the city, and it brought amusement to Tsukishima with every dramatic pause. 

  
There was something strange happening within Tsukishima. He didn't expect to like being with his blind date so much. It was true: he couldn't help but criticize the other man _still_ for being borderline obnoxious. But as he listened to the man describe how the whole city turned into one giant cherry blossom festival, Tsukishima accepted the warmth growing in his chest and allowed himself to picture them... dating.

  
"You could join me, Tsukki!" Bokuto exclaimed after describing an hanami event at Yoyogi Park. 

  
If anyone asked, he would have chocked it up to the beer, but he muttered to Bokuto, physically closer than he intended, "I wouldn't mind another date like this."

  
At first, Bokuto seemed stunned, conflicted even. But then he smiled that smile of his before smirking.

  
"Just can't resist that ol' Bokuto charm, right?"

  
"I take it back; I regret this whole night."

  
"So mean, Tsukki!" Bokuto dived to poke the blonde in the stomach.

  
As Tsukishima tried as much as possible to avoid Bokuto's pleas and pokes, threatening to get him to take it back, he laughed comfortably at Bokuto's cries. They were right next to each other, but it was easy to playfully slap away Bokuto's prodding. Eventually they simply gave into pleased chuckles.

  
Tsukishima was happy.

  
"Bokuto."

  
The two men turned around to see a very, very pretty man wearing a neat suit. Tsukishima could see the curiosity and interest in his eyes as his gaze drifted from Bokuto to Tsukishima.

  
"Excuse me for being late, but it looks like you've kept yourself entertained anyway," the man said with a faintest hint of a smirk.

  
As Bokuto froze from right next to Tsukishima, it suddenly felt tense. The pretty man strode over to Tsukishima's companion and gave his obnoxious hair a slight peck.

  
Tsukishima stared.

  
"Right - uh - Tsukki," Bokuto said tenderly. "Meet my boyfriend. Akaashi Keiji."

  
"...Boyfriend..." He repeated. Was he missing something? Hadn't the other man flirted with him tonight? Or was he reading too much into the other man's actions?

  
Confusion and humiliation was eating at his throat as his brain fought to catch up. His mouth was suddenly very dry as he forced out, "Then why was Kenma so adamant we get together on this date?"

  
"See - that's the thing," Bokuto said slowly, abashed, "I have no idea who Kenma is."

  
There was a beat of silence.

  
"I...see."

As much as he tried to will it away, his face heated ungracefully. Bokuto looked equally as embarrassed, but a little more apologetic. He glanced at the boyfriend.

By the looks of his expression, Akaashi didn't seem to have much difficulty catching up, to which Tsukishima was grateful for. He really, really didn't want to have to explain the whole situation. Instead, Akaashi simply rested his palm against Bokuto's back, and gazed at the blonde with interest. Tsukishima tried to avoid his gaze since he was acutely aware of how comfortable the other two seemed with each other.

Foolish. He felt foolish. Here was someone he _actually_ enjoyed being with. As much as Bokuto acted loudly and obnoxiously, Tsukishima felt himself feeling more comfortable. He was coming out of his shell - something that hadn't happened since joining his high school volleyball club. And Tsukishima was excited to see how much further Bokuto could push that boundary. He liked himself around Bokuto - and was hesitantly, excitedly attracted to him.

Instead, it was all the biggest misunderstanding, and he only had himself to blame.

"How embarrassing," he said lowly, pointlessly.

With disappointment and shame in his stomach, he was terrified to look into the eyes of either of the men in front of him. Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, which delicately made its way up to his chin, where it prodded him to look up at the other man.

Akaashi was looking down at him with continued interest and concern.

"It's not as bad as you think," he said.

The blonde's eyebrows shot up. His cheeks were still hot, especially now that he was looking at Bokuto's boyfriend. Bokuto's boyfriend, who was insanely good looking and seemingly perfect.

"Bokuto has obviously taken a liking to you," the boyfriend started. "And I--"

  
Akaashi stammered a little. If Tsukishima didn't know any better, he'd say the other man was sheepish.

  
"--I can see why," he muttered out. Then, louder, "So don't feel embarrassed."

  
"Yeah, but," Tsukishima bit out. "I thought he was my blind  _date_."

Akaashi's delicate brows furrowed. "Speaking of which, what happen--"

  
"Ah, excuse me, are any of you Tsukishima Kei?"

All three of the men turned to the new speaker who had just interrupted Akaashi. This seemed to be becoming a trend of the night.

  
This new person was a tall man - almost as tall as Tsukishima. He had tired looking, glinting eyes, and a hint of a smirk. He stood with a strong stance, legs firm under form fitting chinos. His hair... His hair was a ridiculous bedhead, one side swooping down and the rest messy as sin. For the third time that night, Tsukishima's stomach swooped with attraction.

The man gave a low whistle. He gripped his laptop bag tighter with one fist and placed his other hand on his hip.

"Well - I wouldn't mind any of you three to be my date because _damn_!"

Tsukishima instantly scowled. Bokuto howled with laughter.

  
Ignoring the comment, Akaashi answered the new arrival. "I'm Akaashi Keiji. This is Bokuto Koutarou, and this," he said, placing his hand on the blonde man's shoulder, "is Tsukishima Kei."

Tsukishima's attention was now torn between where Akaashi's hand burned deliciously on his shoulder to the newcomer in front of them. The messy haired man's eyes glittered, zeroing in on Tsukishima now. They both stared at each other. Tsukishima didn't want to admit that his burning gaze made him feel both discomfited and aroused. After another heavy beat, the man pulled his eyes away, first glancing at Akaashi's hand, and then turning to them all.

  
"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou," he said, seeming to sense something. "So. What's the story here?"

  
The three men looked at each other, unsure where to begin. Nobody had spoken up.

  
"Well, it seems like a long story, so I guess I'll get comfortable," Kuroo said instead as he took a seat next to Tsukishima. His high chair was pulled very close to the blonde's so that their thighs were touching.

  
Tsukishima quietly, and miraculously without stammering, explained the embarrassing situation. He mentally thanked Bokuto whenever the owlish man would interject, still so humiliated for the mix up. Kuroo was nodding and humming amusedly at each turn in the story.

And Kuroo seemed to especially banter easily with Bokuto whenever he'd speak. Tsukishima thought bitterly that the two would work so well together - just like Bokuto and Akaashi. Bokuto seemed to have that pull, in which all three of the other men gravitated to him. There was no doubt he was the key figure here, Tsukishima thought.

"Well, there's no way around it," Kuroo said loudly, interrupting Tsukishima's thoughts, "it's all thanks to Tsukki here that we've found each other!"

  
Tsukishima jumped in his seat. He wasn't sure what to focus on: Kuroo's loud and attractive voice, the fact that he picked up on Bokuto's nickname, or that he thought  _Tsukishima_ was the reason they were all there together?

"I mean - I did make a mistake," he admitted with a bit of a sneer. He tried to ignore the bubbling embarrassment once more.

The expression seemed to spur on Kuroo. He caught the eye of Bokuto on Tsukishima's other side, and they seemed to have a silent conversation with eyebrows. It was both annoying and amazing how that could happen after five minutes of knowing each other.

"Look--" Kuroo started. Tsukishima blushed as he placed his hand over the blonde's. "I don't know if you've noticed, but there seems to be something going on here that everyone agrees is a _really good thing_."

He raised his brows to the other men with an expectant look. Bokuto bobbed his head vigorously, like an excited dog, while Akaashi stared and gave a single nod. Kuroo tightened his grip on Tsukishima's hand. The blonde's eyes zeroed in on their clasped hands.

"And it was because of your _mistake_ that we all met. So get your head out of the clouds and buy me a drink. I had a rough day at work."

Akaashi spoke up. "Me too. I believe you drank my beer."

Tsukishima's face reddened even more at Akaashi's words. He looked down at the empty glass that had now been obviously for Bokuto's boyfriend. 

Kuroo leaned over Tsukishima's body to say to the other two men, "I would tell you to stop being so blunt to Tsukki, Akaashi, if I didn't love seeing him so flustered."

"I'm not flustered! I'm embarrassed!" he said defensively, pulling out his wallet.

"And he admits it!" Bokuto said gleefully.

"It's okay, Tsukishima," Akaashi said, placing his palm once more on Tsukishima's shoulder. "I'll pay for your drink on our next date."

Again, Tsukishima's face flared up. He looked over to Kuroo, who gave an "I-told-you-so" look, and then to Bokuto, who seemed to be vibrating in his seat with excitement. The blonde turned to the other man once more.

"I'd like that." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In which I don't know how to write Akaashi at all


End file.
